


Sunlight/Snow

by okonima01



Series: Stained Red [1]
Category: Marvel, X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Blood and Injury, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Pietro Maximoff is a Little Shit, Scott Summers Deserves Happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:49:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29906202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okonima01/pseuds/okonima01
Summary: They say your life flashes before your eyes when you die.
Relationships: Pietro Maximoff/Scott Summers
Series: Stained Red [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2199315
Kudos: 11





	Sunlight/Snow

**Author's Note:**

> My Marvel RP Server, looking for more   
> X-Men. https://discord.gg/JN49JSBU

Silence. There was only silence for what felt like ages. Until there wasn’t. Silence being traded for serenity. 

Peter looked out over his boyfriends feature-filled face, it’s lack of movement giving him the opportunity to scan for every single ridge hidden in the surface. He had begun tracing the deep grooves of Scott’s face with the edges of his fingertips, outlining the sharp angles and faded scars littering the surface.

Sunlight beamed from the nearby window, basking them both in heavenly sunlight. 

Scott slowly became aware of his own lucidity when he felt the light touches on his jaw and cheekbones. His muscles twitched and he felt the sensation of touch fade away slowly. Scott weakly smiled and let out a sigh.

He sported a killer headache in the side of his skull, quickly patting his face to check if his eyes were covered before cracking them open, only to be met with Peter’s sobering smile. 

“Mornin’ sunshine, must have been a long night-were out for longer than usual" he laughed and motioned towards the window, Scott leaned up and looked at Peter with a dumbfounded expression until he turned towards the window.

Peter was right, it had to be around midday at this point. He didn’t need to look for long to confirm that. On a normal day he would be up before sunrise, preparing the Danger Room for a later session. "Shit Pie-I gotta go, there was early training today wasn't there?" he mumbled, slowly rising from his spot on the bed.

The speedster chuckled and shook his head, "Already took care of it, consider today a rest day alright?" Peter replied and leaned into Scott who then opened his mouth as if to argue before he was cut off again "Told the team that already, no take backs" he added, already knowing that his boyfriend would say something in protest. 

"Didn't have to cover for me sleeping in, I should have taken care of it myself."

The white haired speedster placed his head against the others shoulder and spoke "Need to rest, you’ve been through a lot recently you know-” 

Scott didn’t even think it was more possible to fall more in love with him-the guy who not even less than a few months ago drove him insane with the constant teasing and overall annoying behavior. “If I have to sit and suffer, so do you.” he chided with a sly grin

“Don’t be dramatic Scotty, we’ll find out some other way to have fun” He nudged Scott’s shoulder, who then sighed.

“Not like that Peter-can you lay with me?” Scott asked, smiling as Peter pouted softly but allowed his body to go lithe. 

This was nice. Almost peaceful. The fog that clouded Scott’s head was constant, and the pages of thought blurred together as if the ink within hadn’t quite dried yet. Calm seeped over him as he shut his eyes again, allowing sleep to overrun his senses slowly. Scott passed out to the feeling of Peter’s hand raking through his hair. 

Silence. There was only silence until there wasn’t. 

Back to reality. 

Crack. 

A scream rose from what felt like miles away, tearing through the cold air of the night. Scott toppled to the ground in one foul swoop, the snow underneath his form stained red. He lay in disbelief for what felt like hours, the warm numbness seeping through his wound directly to his bloodstream. 

Scott realized the scream must have come from him judging by-well, the blood. It was below freezing outside but he still felt warm, perfect calm to combat the chaos around him. He saw a blur as Peter appeared, staring at Scott’s battered form with a panicked expression. 

Peter kneeled next to him saying words Scott couldn’t quite understand, the world around him slowly being drowned out. “Mornin’ sunshine” Scott smiled, the clear undertone of pain evident in his voice. 

The speedster attempted to apply pressure to the wound but ended in little success, the gash was deep-too deep. Blood left the wound quickly, causing dark spots to appear in his field of vision. Scott smiled at Peter as his head lulled to the side. 

“You’re gonna be alright Scotty, c’mon-don’t fall asleep, you can’t do that!” He yelled, Scott only laughed softly as his heart began to slow, breaths became more shallow and less frequent. 

“Didn’t have to cover for me sleeping in, m’coulda handled it myself” Scott breathed out dazedly while slowly reaching for Peter’s hand. Peter clenched Scott’s limp hand, tracing the outside of his palm “Scott-baby please”

“C-can you lay with me? Rest day, r-right?” Scott whispered, Peter shook indiscernibly as tears began welling at the corners of his eyes. 

“Scott-“ Peter rasped quietly as Scott closed his eyes and allowed a sort of unconsciousness succeed him, slowly passing out to the feeling of Peter’s running his hand through his hair and tear drops on his face.

There was noise. And then there was nothingness.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to yell at me, join my Marvel Discord RP server before that though. I am taking requests. https://discord.gg/JN49JSBU


End file.
